fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Cloudy Sky
left|62x62px Cloudy Sky (j.ang. Pochmurne Niebo, czyt. "klałdi skaj") - pegaz, klacz mieszkająca w Canterlocie. Posiada niezwykły talent jasnowidzenia. Kucyk stworzony przez użytkowniczkę Nariette, adoptowany przez użytkowniczkę SarawiStudio. Jest starszą siostrą Mint Chocolate. 'Geneza powstania' Klacz w początkowym zamyśle miała w wielu względach przypominać Fluttershy. Szczególnie odnosiło się to do talentu, gdyż jej głównym zajęciem wówczas była opieka nad zwierzętami powietrznymi, znaczkiem natomiast były dwa pióra. Talent postaci jednak szybko uległ zmianie a po pierwowzorze klacz zachowała imię, oraz częściowo wygląd i zainteresowania. Wówczas reprezentowała również "klejnot czasu". W tej postaci pojawił się artykuł na Wikii. Ostateczny design Cloudy wykonany w Pony Creatorze przez pierwszą autorkę był dość podobny do obecnego, a przeróbki w nim wprowadziła nowa właścicielka artykułu. Zmianie uległ kolor pasemek, ilość dodatków i fryzura. Obecnie kucyk zajmuje 33. miejsce na liście najdłuższych artykułów. 'Wygląd' Cloudy to smukła i wysoka klacz. Jej skrzydła są dość duże. Kształtem przypominają nieco skrzydła alikornów. Dzięki nim kucyk wyróżnia się z tłumu i bezwiednie zwraca na siebie uwagę. Cloudy bardzo dba o swój wygląd, lubi nosić sporo dodatków. Grzywa Grzywa klaczy jest gęsta i falowana, w kolorach jasnego błękitu i granatu. Kiedyś była ona dłuższa, lecz Cloudy postanowiła ją przyciąć. Często grzywka opada klaczy na oczy, więc stosuje ona sporo lakieru. Ogon Ogon, podobnie jak grzywa Cloudy jest błękitny pofalowany, wzbogacony o granatowe pasemko. O wiele dłuższy niż grzywa, czasem sięga ziemi. Oczy Limonkowe oczy kucyka wyróżniają się na tle niebieskich odcieni. Rzęsy Cloudy są gęste, lecz jasne. Często przyciemnia je tuszem do rzęs, powieki natomiast maluje srebrnym cieniem. Sierść Dość szorstka i krotka sierść Cloudy jest w kolorze niebieskim z białymi "skarpetkami". Podobne przebarwienie można zauważyć na pyszczku. Szalik Cloudy często wzbogaca swój wygląd o limonkowe akcesoria, które pasują jej do oczu. Szczególnie nie rozstaje się nigdy ze swoim szalikiem, który nosi nawet w ciepłe dni. Znaczek Cutie Mark klaczy to kryształowa kula w kolorze granatowym. Symbolizuje ona talent do przepowiadania przyszłości. 'Charakter' Klacz jest pełną optymizmu, wesołą klaczą. Łatwo ją jednak zdenerwować, szybko potrafi zmienić swój nastrój nawet z powodu drobnostki. Nie jest nieśmiała. Lubi zawierać nowe znajomości, chociaż nie zawsze udaje jej się pokazać z dobrej strony. Śmiałość Cloudy nigdy nie wstydziła się przed innymi kucykami. Od zawsze lubi zawierać nowe znajomości i rzadko czuje zmieszanie gdy rozmawia z kimś wysokiej rangi. Nie ma to oczywiście nic wspólnego z brakiem szacunku. Cecha ta przydaje się w funkcji, jaką pełni Cloudy. Optymistyczność Klacz spogląda na świat przez różowe okulary i często nie dostrzega popełnionych błędów. W każdej złej rzeczy doszukuje się pozytywów, a problemu stara się rozwiązywać. Nie ucieka jednak przed konsekwencjami własnych błędów i umie zachować powagę, jeśli sytuacja tego wymaga. Szczerość Cloudy zazwyczaj jest szczera do bólu. Być może zwyczajnie nie potrafi udawać, ale w każdym razie rzadko zdarza jej się mijać z prawdą. Czasem potrafi przez to kogoś zranić, stara się więc unikać sytuacji, gdy krytyką sprawiłaby komuś przykrość. Czasem zdarza jej się też źle dobierać słowa, przez co czuje się dość niezręcznie. Chęć pomocy Wśród przyjaciół klacz jest znana z tego, że rzadko kiedy odmawia udzielenia pomocy. Chociaż często zdarza jej się nie zrobić danej czynności na czas, zawsze wcześniej czy później wywiązuje się z obietnicy. Niecierpliwość Klacz nigdy nie lubiła długo czekać. Szybko się niecierpliwi i nie potrafi usiedzieć w jednym miejscu. Niektórzy mówią, że pod tym względem jest bardzo dziecinna. Wrażliwość Cloudy łatwo zranić, przy czym zazwyczaj wtedy nie staje się smutna, lecz zła. Jest dość porywcza i często opryskliwie reaguje na wszelkie uwagi. Nie odróżnia obraźliwych wzmianek od konstruktywnej krytyki. Często potem robi się jej głupio i bardzo zależy jej na pogodzeniu się z daną osobą. Jeśli jednak stwierdzi, że ktoś ją naprawdę mocno zranił, potrafi bardzo długo chować urazę. Lenistwo Chociaż klacz zawsze ma dobre chęci i lubi pomagać innym, nie jest ona pracowitą osobą. Często długo zbiera się do działania, jednak kiedy zacznie, zawsze wypełnia pracę do końca. Niezręczność Cloudy czasem bardzo ciężko odpowiednio dobrać słowa, przez co może być źle zrozumiana przez rozmówcę. Czasem nie umie dobrze wyrazić swoich uczuć, jednocześnie stara się być szczera i nikogo nie zranić. 'Zainteresowania i umiejętnośc'i thumb|Znaczek - kryształowa kula Cloudy ma bardzo wiele zainteresowań, ale tylko kilka prawdziwych pasji. Chociaż chętnie uczy się nowych umiejętności, ciężko ją zainteresować czymś na dłużej. Przepowiadanie przyszłości Dar i jednocześnie talent Cloudy ma dość spory wpływ na nią samą. Jasnowidzenie objawia się u niej w postaci wizji, które klacz coraz lepiej odczytuje. Najczęściej klacz miewa wizje już po zachodzie słońca, co ma też związek z jej przywiązaniem do nocy. Malowanie Jedną z wielkich pasji klaczy jest malowanie. Chociaż Cloudy nie dorównuje mistrzom w tej dziedzinie, jest naprawdę dobra i wciąż rozwija swoje umiejętności. Jednocześnie malowanie pomaga jej się odstresować. Niektóre prace sprzedaje, większość jednak zachowuje dla siebie i pokazuje przyjaciołom. Gra w szachy Cloudy zawsze lubiła różnorakie gry planszowe, jednak najbardziej przypadła jej do gustu skomplikowana sztuka gry w szachy. Zasad gry klacz nauczyła się na pamięć, w samej grze idzie jej natomiast bardzo dobrze. Za swoje największe osiągnięcie uznaje pokonanie w tej grze Księżniczki Luny. Udało jej się to jednak tylko raz i jak sama twierdzi "miała wyłącznie farta". Historia Klacz bardzo interesuje się historią Equestrii. Często zagląda do książek historycznych i są one w jej oczach najlepszą lekturą. W szkole Cloudy była bardzo wybitną uczennicą w tym przedmiocie, jednak zawsze lubiła wykraczać poza podręcznikowy materiał. Łyżwiarstwo Którejś zimy Cloudy razem z przyjaciółmi udała się na lodowisko. O tamtej pory klacz bardzo polubiła łyżwiarstwo i co roku spędza wiele czasu polepszając swoje umiejętności. Mimo to nadal często się przewraca. Astronomia Cloudy bardzo lubi obserwować gwiazdy. W temacie astronomii nie jest żadnym ekspertem, ale klacz bardzo chce pogłębiać swoją wiedzę. Ptaki Klacz uwielbia ptaki, dobrze zna się na ich gatunkach i odmianach oraz zwyczajach. Całą wiedzę czerpie z książek, jednak gdy tylko może lubi na żywo oglądać te stworzenia. Posiada bardzo dużo atlasów poświęconym ptakom. Łączy to także ze swoim hobby do malowania, gdyż bardzo często jej obrazy przedstawiają właśnie ptaki. Słabe punkty Jak każdy kucyk Cloudy ma pewne swoje ubolewania. Jest sporo rzeczy, które jej nie wychodzą. Stara się więc unikać konieczności robienia czegoś, czego nie umie. Jeśli jednak konieczność tego wymaga, z wieloma brakami klacz umie sobie poradzić. Ortografia Mimo największych starań, Cloudy od zawsze miała problemy z poprawnym pisaniem. Chociaż nie stawia wielkich "byków", bardzo często zdarza jej się popełniać literówki i błędy ortograficzne. Klacz bardzo nad tym ubolewa, na szczęście jej praca jest bardziej związana z mówieniem niż pisaniem... Dekoncentracja Chociaż pegazica jest bardzo pojętną klaczą i przykłada się do tego, co robi, łatwo ją zdekoncentrować. Gdy Cloudy oderwie się od wykonywanej czynności potem bardzo ciężko przychodzi jej powrót do obowiązków. Dlatego zawsze dba, by podczas pracy nic jej nie przeszkadzało. Aktorstwo Cloudy nigdy nie lubiła szkolnego teatrzyku, ale przekłada się to też na jej sytuację codzienną. Klacz wręcz nie potrafi wiarygodnie udawać, często się jąka, nawet jeśli chodzi o zwykłą zabawę. To wiąże się także z jej brakiem skłonności do kłamstwa, gdyż pewnie i tak nikt by jej nie uwierzył. 'Historia' Narodziny Cloudy wychowała się w Canterlocie. Będąc szczerym, rodzice klaczy: Quick Ire oraz Rose Burn, byli zaskoczeni na wieść, że będą mieć dziecko. Sprawiło im to jednak wielką radość a narodziny klaczki stały się dla nich bardzo wyczekiwaną chwilą. Młoda klacz mająca wśród przodków przedstawicieli dwóch wyśmienitych rodów zamieszkujących od pokoleń Canterlot zwróciła uwagę całej rodziny. Chociaż rodzice Cloudy nie byli może najbogatsi, cieszyli się dobrą opinią i chcieli zapewnić córce stabilną przyszłość oraz solidne wychowanie. Kłopotem dla nich stało się wybranie imienia dla małego pegaza, w końcu jednak zdecydowali się na "Cloudy Sky". Dzieciństwo Dom Cloudy mieścił się w oddalonej od centrum Canterlotu dużej kamienicy. Dość spore, dobrze urządzone mieszkanie dawało dorastającej klaczce sporo przestrzeni. Cloudy była dość niesforna, i wymagała dużo uwagi ze strony rodziców. Sama nie umiała wynaleźć sobie rozrywki, no może prócz bazgrania niezręcznie po kartkach (i ważnych dokumentach, które udawało jej się zwinąć). Miała sporo zabawek, jednak nie umiała się nimi cieszyć bez towarzystwa innego kucyka, z którym mogłaby się bawić. Już od najmłodszych lat klaczka dużo czasu spędzała u krewnych, ponieważ wobec dorosłych nie czuła zmieszania. Coraz starsza klaczka stała się nieco bardziej samodzielna i łatwiej przychodziło jej znalezienie sobie zajęcia. Coraz częściej sięgała po różne artykuły plastyczne, głównie kredki i farby. Cloudy miała wśród krewnych sporo kucyków związanych poniekąd z malarstwem, często więc ktoś będąc w odwiedzinach przynosił małej jakieś ciekawe przyrządy malarskie. Rysunki młodej klaczy może nie były zbyt dobre (bo czego można oczekiwać od kilkuletniego kucyka?), jednak malowanie sprawiało jej radość i dumni rodzice już przepowiadali znaczek związany z malarstwem. Nim jeszcze Cloudy zdążyła pójść do szkoły, w jej życiu miało miejsce dość ważne wydarzenie. Mała klacz na początku nie wiedziała, co jej rodzice mają na myśli mówiąc o nowym źrebięciu w rodzinie. W końcu jednak gdy udało jej się zgłębić temat i dowiedziała się, że będzie miała siostrę lub brata, stała się bardzo przejęta. Gdy w końcu Mint Chocolate przyszła na świat (bo okazało się, że była to klaczka), "starsza siostra" była bardzo uradowana. Szybko jednak pojawiła się w niej zazdrość, gdy źrebię przykuło uwagę dorosłych odstawiając Cloudy na drugi plan. Początek edukacji Zanim młoda klacz zdąrzyła odkryć wady szkolnego życia, była bardzo podekscytowana szkołą. Lubiła słuchać, jak jej rodzice opowiadają o czasach swojej podstawówki. Gdy jednak samej Cloudy przyszło pójść do zerówki, jej pogląd drastycznie się zmienił. Trudnością było dla niej wstawanie wcześnie rano, a jeszcze trudniej było jej się rozstać z rodzicami- wcześniej zawsze przebywała z nimi lub z bliskimi krewnymi. W zerówne natomiast było mnóstwo obcych jej kucyków. Mimo to klacz szybko się zaklimatyzowała. Nie byla może prymusem, jednak łatwo udawało jej się poszerzyć znajomości z rówieśnikami. Gdy nauka Cloudy zaczęła się na poważnie, klacz była trochę oszołomiona. Nowe przedmioty i nauczyciele, nowe sale lekcyjne i oczywiście zadania domowe. Mimo to łatwo odnalazła się w tym wszystkim. Największą stratą był dla niej zerwany kontakt z przyjaciółmi z zerówki. W zupełnie innej klasie po raz kolejny Cloudy czuła się nieswojo, jednak bardzo szybko przekonała się, że i tutaj znajdzie wielu przyjaciół. Nie czuła także lęku przed nauczycielami. Czasem była nawet zbyt śmiała i niekiedy okazywała się nietaktowna, gdy w pierwszych dniach zdarzało jej się odezwać do nauczyciela na "ty". Sama nauka szła Cloudy kiepsko. Nie to, że się nie starała, jednak tak dobrze spędzało jej się czas w towarzystwie rówieśników (a jak się okazało wśród klasy miała kilku sąsiadów z kamienicy), że ciężko było jej pogodzić naukę z życiem towarzyskim. Zdarzało jej się nie odrabiać zadań domowych, a jakiekolwiek sprawdziany przynosiły kiepskie rezultaty. Prócz tego Cloudy miała problemy z ortografią, przez co zawsze źle wypadała na dyktandach. Niezbyt podobało się to rodzicom klaczy, którzy wreszcie ograniczyli jej spotkania z przyjaciółmi na rzecz nauki. To jednak doprowadziło do tego, że Cloudy stała się bardzo "trudna". Chodziła z naburmuszoną miną, często podnosiła głos i strzelała "focha". W każdym razie w żadnym calu nie ukrywała złości na rodziców. Rezultaty Cloudy w szkole były coraz lepsze, nie można było jednak powiedzieć tego o samopoczuciu Cloudy. Dużą pociechę klacz znajdowała w zabawach z młodszą siostrą. W końcu jednak rodzice klaczy się ugięli. Po kilku sporach w domu ustalono, że o ile klacz sama będzie pilnować swoich lekcji i będzie miała zawsze odrobione zadanie, o tyle bedzie mogła na nowo spotykać się z przyjaciółmi ile tylko będzie chciała. Cloudy szybko przystała na ten układ i odtąd stała się o wiele bardziej odpowiedzialna. Wykształciła sporo dobrych nawyków związanych z porządkiem dnia i wypełnianiem obowiązków, ale przestała być wiecznie naburmuszona. Tymczasen zbliżała się czwarta klasa, czyli dość trudny czas dla wielu uczniów. Coudy jednak przebrnęła go bez większych problemów. Co prawda trudniejszy materiał wpłynął na lekkie pogorszenie ocen klaczy. Uczyła się przeciętnie, ale zadowalająco. To jej wystarczało. Nowym zamiłowaniem Cloudy stała się historia, którą wcześniej nie miała wiele styczności. Uwielbiała jednak słuchać opowieści o przeszłości Equestrii, kiedy to księżniczkę Lunę wysłano na księżyc, a potem wróciła, żeby znów władać krainą razem z siostrą. Luna mimo tego, że nie była przedstawiana zbyt dobrze w opowiadaniach nauczycielki, była autorytetem dla klaczki. Cloudy zawsze chciała ją poznać i dowiedzieć się od niej zdecydowanie więcej niż nauczycielka przekazywała na lekcjach. Zapragnęła także służyć księżniczce i marzyła o tym, żeby być jej prawym kopytkiem. Kolejne klasy, aż do końca podstawówki zleciały Cloudy w mngnieniu oka. Jej oceny były zadowalające, miała wielu przyjaciół i czas szybko płynął. W klasie klaczy udało się zaistnieć jako bardzo uzdolnionej plastycznie klaczy. Wśród rówieśników, którzy interesowali się w głównej mierze sportem lub muzyką rzeczywiście wyróżniała się swoimi umiejętnościami. To wpłynęło na jej decyzję o gimnazjum plastycznym. Egzamin na koniec podstawówki Cloudy zdała z dośc dobrym rezultatem i po skończeniu szóstej klasy była wręcz pewna, że odnajdzie się w szkole dla najbardziej uzdolnionych plastycznie kucyków. Dalsza edukacja Oczekiwania Cloudy nie spełniły się w najmniejszym stopniu. Jak się okazało, klacz była kroplą w morzu wśród innych o wiele bardziej uzdolnionych kucyków. Mimo swojej wrodzonej śmiałości czuła się przytłoczona przez zdolniejszych rówieśników. W tym czasie, kiedy przestała przykładać taką wagę do życia towarzyskiego jej oceny znacznie się podwyższyły. Cóż jednak z tego, gdy w tak ukierunkowanej szkole głównie liczyła się plastyka? Gimnazjum przebiegło więc klaczy dość mozolnie, gdy bezowocnie próbowała się wybić z tłumu. Miała kilku dobrych znajomych, jednak brakowało jej tak dużego i wesołego towarzystwa, w jakim znajdowała się w podstawówce. Po raz kolejny dużą pociechę stanowił dla Cloudy czas spędzony z Mint Chocolate. Mimo różnicy wieku siostry świetnie się dogadywały, a że Mint zaczynała już naukę w szkole, często chętnie przyjmowała pomoc siostry przy pracach domowych. Po ukończeniu tematycznego gimnazjum wybór liceum dla klaczy był dość ograniczony. Egzaminy gimnazjalne zdała dość dobrze, jednak wątpiła, by udało jej się dostać do szkoły na wyższym poziomie niż zwykła rejonowa. O szkole plastycznej Cloudy nie chciała już nawet myśleć. Nowa szkoła przyniosła jednak dla Cloudy sporo radości, gdyż na nowo udało się jej zdobyć wielu przyjaciół, a jednocześnie w liceum spotkała kilku znajomych z podstawówki. Ponadto na początku ostatniego etapu nauki klacz wresznie zdobyła znaczek. Znaczek Cloudy nie znała się na magii, ponieważ nie posiadała do tego najważniejszej rzeczy - rogu. Odznaczała się jednak inteligencją. Szybko uczyła się nowych umiejętności. Czas płynął dalej, a klacz nadal nie miała znaczka. Przyjaciele podnosili ją jednak na duchu, że w końcu znajdzie się ten dzień, w którym odkryje swój największy talent. Tak też się stało. Jakiś czas po rozpoczęciu nauki w liceum Cloudy zaczynała miewać sny i wizje. Z początku nie rozumiała nic z tych niezbyt wyraźnych obrazów, aż w końcu uzmysłowiła sobie, że przedstawiają one przyszłość. W swojej pierwszej wyraźnej wizji zobaczyła siebie szczęśliwą, stojącą u boku Księżniczki Luny. Wtedy zdobyła także swój znaczek - kryształową kulę. Późniejsze wizje były bardziej przejrzyste i klacz bez trudu mogła je wytłumaczyć. Przychodziły one same, gdy były jej bardzo potrzebne. Bardzo rzadko udawało jej się z własnej woli wywołać takie obrazy, lecz wtedy nie zawsze były trafne. Koniec edukacji i zmiana w życiu Mimo radości spowodowanej zdobyciem znaczka, Cloudy nie zawsze chciała wyjaśniać innym, co dokładnie przedstawia. Chociaż zdążyła już uwieżyć w trafność swoich przepowiedni, wciąż nie mogła zrozumieć w pełni swej pierwszej wyraźnej wizji. Czyżby jej marzenie o poznaniu Księzniczki Luny miało się spełnić? Tymczasem klacz kontynuowała naukę. Szło jej dość dobrze i nie sprawiało jej to więszych problemów. Więcej czasu jednak klacz spędzała na poznawaniu swego talentu, uczyła się coraz lepiej tłumaczyć nawet skomplikowane wizje. Klacz ukończyła szkołę i musiała podjąć decyzje o swojej przyszłości. Nie widziała dla siebie żadnego kierunku na studiach, więc jako pierwszą pracę objęła średnio płatne stanowisko w miejscowej kawiarni. Niewielkie miała z tego przychody, jednak nie wiązała przyszłości z kawiarnią. Właściwie nie wiązała przyszłości z niczym, nie wiedziała, jakie mogłaby znaleźć sobie zajęcie. Ktoregoś dnia Cloudy nawiedziła wizja tak silna, że klacz doznała wielkiego szoku. Nie był to nowy obraz, a po raz kolejny wizja siebie koło Księżniczki Luny. Cloudy nie wiedziała, że tak silny obraz wynikał z prawdziwej magii, związanej z magią jednorożców. Nie wiedziała też, jakim sposobem dzień później w dżwiach kamienicy zjawił się posłaniec wzywający klacz na Królewski Dwór. Obecny stan Księżniczki dowiedziały się szybko o zdolnej Cloudy. Nie pozwoliły takiego talentu zmarnować i klacz zyskała stanowisko w Zamku. Równie szybko Księżniczki przekonały się o trafności wizji Cloudy oraz jej mądrym toku myślenia i w końcu po jakimś czasie awansowała ona na stanowisko doradczyni Księżniczki Luny. Jej źrebięce marzenia się spełniły, a ona wiernie służy Księżniczce i pomaga jej podejmować najważniejsze decyzje. 'Relacje' Mint Chocolate Mint z wyglądu w ogóle nie przypomina swojej siostry, tymczasem jeśli chodzi o charakter stara się być "drugą Cloudy". Klacz uczy się w gimnazjum, które niedługo ukończy. Jest dość nieśmiała i nie ma wyrobionych poglądów o wielu sprawach. Mimo, iż swego czasu Cloudy była zazdrosna o czas, który rodzina poświęca siostrze, klacz ma bardzo dobre relacje z Mint Chocolate. Pomimo różnicy wieku dobrze się dogadują, a Cloudy stanowi dla młodego jednorożca autorytet. thumb|200px 'Zwierzak' Cloudy uwielbia ptaki i zawsze chciała mieć jednego jako zwierzę domowe. Pupilem Cloudy jest gil o imieniu Delie. Wyglądem nie wyróżnia się zbytnio wśród ptaków tego gatunku. Klacz dostała ptaszka na urodziny od przyjaciółki i stara się nim bardzo dobrze opiekować. 200px 'Inne wyglądy' Inne wersje Cloudy zaprojektowane przez autorkę dla zabicia czasu, nie wpływające na charakterystykę postaci ani na życiorys. Kryształowy kucyk Cloudy w wersji kryształowego kucyka nie zmienia się drastycznie w stosunku do oryginalnego wyglądu. Klacz ma w tym wyglądzie charakterystyczny "kryształowy połysk", nie ma natomiast kanciastych refleksów w oczach. Grzywa pegazicy jest nieco dłuższa, samą fryzurę wzbogacają zielone wstążki. Ogon natomiast pozostaje taki sam, jak w oryginale. Wciąż jednak jest on podobny ułożeniem do grzywy. Jako kryształowy kucyk Cloudy nie nosi już szalika. Kolorystyka pozostaje taka sama, jedynie przez "kryształowy połysk" jest nieco jaśniejsza right|200px Equestria Girls Jako postać Equestria Girls Cloudy traci kilka charakterystycznych szczegółów, jednak sam wygląd pozostaje podobny. Dziewczyna nie ma już białych przebarwień na sierści, gdyż w wersji ludzkiej nie prezentują się one dobrze. Fryzura pozostaje identyczna jak w przypadku oryginału, jednak jest ona krótsza, niż w przypadku kucykowej wersji. Dziewczyna nosi zielony szalik oraz długi sweter w kolorze włosów. Prócz wcześniej wspomnianych białych elementów kolorystyka się nie zmienia. right|200px 'Galeria' Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Canterlotu Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Strony z kodem HTML